Rising Before the Wake
by Mizzy94
Summary: Dawn lived a life of pain and bullying until the night she received her Hogwarts letter but will she be able to cope with living in school with her new found brother and will he cope with her boyfriend choices?


**Hello this is my first Harry Potter fanfic so I'm sorry if it sucks.**

**Plot: **Dawn lived a life of pain and bullying until the night she received her Hogwarts letter but will she be able to cope with living in school with her new found brother and will he cope with her boyfriend choices?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing expect Dawn, everyone else is owned by the lovely J.K Rowling.

**A/N: **I'm quite new to Harry Potter (I know where have I been) so if some things in this fanfic are just plainly wrong I am sorry.

The brick wall seemed to be solid, looked like it would hurt if you ran into it but to my disbelief people were indeed running through the wall and disappearing. I had always known I was different and special, and now I was going to prove it. I remember when I found out I was witch; I was ten at the time and was being picked on by the bully in my foster home at the time.

_Mike Jenkins pushed to the floor and began to kick me. _

"_Poor little Dawn, no one wants her, no cares" Mike said to me as he continued to kick._

"_Why would they anyway, your ugly, stupid and weak" I could feel blood running down my face but I could still not bring myself to fight back._

"_Even parents didn't want you; I bet they were happy they had died so they didn't have to be around you anymore." That was it, I was unable to hold back anymore, I swung myself to hit him but he jumped out of the way._

"_Ha ha, you missed." With that word he began to levitate of the ground, he just rose higher and higher until the ceiling stop him. I thought to myself, _

"_I wish he would just fly into the wall," with that thought he did, he crashed into the wall and fell. When the Mistress came in and Mike told what happen she just screamed at me "WITCH, WITCH". I had never felt like I had more power, it was great._

Six years later here I am. After being labelled a witch I moved round from foster home to foster home, never settling. That's why it took 6 years for my Hogwarts letter to reach me; I was never fixed in one place plus the fact everyone thought I was dead. On my travels I learned what magic could, I spent the last year in a small low key magical school for the ones unlucky enough to not go to Hogwarts. I completed my OWLs there and of course my results weren't brilliant but they were enough. When my Hogwarts letter arrived, I was so happy I could get a proper education and met people may own age.

After one more person ran through the wall I decided it was safe and began to run towards it. On the other side was in fact the train I needed and I felt a sense of relief. I was told that my brother was meant to meet at the station but I hadn't seen him since I was one so I didn't know what he looked like. I had a photo of him but my cat, Nymph, knocked coffee over it so it hard to see the boy. I wandered round aimlessly until I gave up and decided to ask somebody.

"Excuse me but do you where Harry Potter maybe?" I asked as nicely as I could. The boy I had asked was tall, had pale skin and had white blonde hair. He was probably around my age but I couldn't say for sure.

"Why the hell would I know where Harry Potter is, do I look like I keep tabs on him!" his rude manner startled me so I began to walk away,

"Stupid bitch" I heard the guy say under his breath, I turned around to face him.

"You want to say that to my face." I said to him, his sniggering smile had vanished from his face.

"No, your just a pathetic cowardly little boy who thinks he can treat people like dirt." I walked away from him with a smile on my face, I loved breaking down bullies.

As I walked a girl with frizzy hair came up to me, apparently the humidity was having a bad effect on her hair.

"Excuse me but I have to say bravo, you really laid it into Malfoy." She spoke in a very intellectual voice.

"Malfoy?" I asked not knowing who she was talking about.

"The boy you just shouted at," she answered me.

"Weird name,"

"You should hear his first name," I laughed thinking of what his name could be.

"I couldn't help over hearing but were you looking for Harry Potter?" She asked me.

"Yes I was do you know where he is?"

"Of course I do; he is my best friend, I'm Hermione Granger by the way."

"Dawn Potter,"

"Potter, are you related to him in someway?" She seemed very shocked to hear my second name.

"He is my brother." We continued to walk until we came up to a small group of people.

"Harry, someone over here wants to talk to you." Hermione called my brother over,

"You must be Dawn,"

"And you must be Harry," I smiled at him, hoping that the train journey was not going to be as awkward as this.

"We should get on the train," Harry said as he climbed through the door. Hermione and two red heads, one a girl and one a boy followed him onto the train.

"I'm going to met Dean" the red head girl said waving and walking off. The rest of us followed Harry till we reached an empty compartment.

After a lot of searching we found one and sat inside.

"I'm Ron by the way," the red head who I now knew as Ron said,

"Dawn,"

"So, if you don't mind me asking, how come no one knew Harry had a sister?" Hermione asked,

"Everyone thought that I was killed by You-Know-Who but really the spell he used on me just put me into a deep slumber, when Harry was found they thought I was dead and left me." I explained.

"That's terrible" Hermione exclaimed, "So what happen to you?"

"Someone found me and I was brought to foster home, I kept getting into fights through so I've been moving from foster home to foster home." I finished hoping the questions were done.

"So how come you are coming to Hogwarts in your 6th year?" Again with the questions,

"Dumbledore had only just found me; I was completing me OWLs at a low key school when I got the letter."

The questions for me ended there as Harry seeing the desperation in my eyes changed the topic.

"So Hermione have you done anything but studying this holiday?" Harry asked, Hermione pouted at him,

"Of course I have, I went shopping for some stuff for school." Hermione's poor attempt made me, Ron and Harry laugh. We continued to disgust our holidays and the topics we had chosen for NEWTs until the same blonde who annoyed me outside the train pocked his pointy nose through the door.

"Well if it isn't Potty, Weasel and Granger"

"Shut up Malfoy!" Harry said,

"And who's this then?" Peering round at me, obviously not remembering me from before.

"I'm the girl who embarrassed you in front of your friends outside the train." I answered; Malfoy's smile dropped now remembering who I was.

"What's up Malfoy, scared?"

"I'm not scared of anything." He said walking off.

"Nice," Ron said to break the silence. For the rest of the journey I half listened to the ramblings of Harry and his friends and stared out the window into the great beyond.

**Ok there it is, hope you like and I will update soon. Mizzy xxx**


End file.
